Love me Tender
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Lisanna leaves on a yearlong cruise and finds one particularly naughty Kitty on board. What does the rest of the guild have to say when Lisanna considers changing guilds? Will new love win her over? Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.


**Love me Tender**

**Summary: Lisanna leaves on a yearlong cruise and finds one particularly naughty Kitty on board. What does the rest of the guild have to say when Lisanna considers changing guilds? Will new love win her over? Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 1 – When I'm gone**

Lisanna patted her back pocket reassuringly, feeling her cruise ticket; she had worked her ass off nonstop since the GMGs so she could afford to go on holiday. She needed a break from her crazy guild and Natsu's insanity. She woke up several times in Lucy's bed squeezed between the celestial mage and fire dragon slayer, she didn't know how she got there but she had a feeling it had to do with the idiot pink haired bastard and their cat.

Lisanna had been knocking back shooters with Cana who was the only one who knew about her planned trip. She didn't want the others to know in case they decided to crash her alone time. She was pretty tipsy when Team Natsu got there. Wendy immediately went to Cana to lecture her on the dangers of alcohol poisoning. Natsu and Lucy flanked Lisanna and started to complain about each other; Natsu about Lucy being mean to him and Lucy complaining about how little reward money they were left with. Lisanna growled and tried to block them out, she heard tapping coming from Gajeel's corner. She started humming to his beat. His red eyes locked with her blue ones as an excited smirk formed on his face. Lisanna walked over to his corner and sat on the table, Pantherlily took over tapping the table as Gajeel matched the beat with his guitar.

"I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow  
what you say"

Lisanna sang as the rest of the guild turned to face the trio, Gajeel wanted to sing too but he had heard the little tiger cub talk about her trip with Cana so he decided to let her have her moment.

"When I'm gone...  
When I'm gone..  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

Both Lucy and Natsu's faces went sour when Lisanna sang about going away, Natsu gritted his teeth in anger; Lisanna wasn't allowed to leave him, Mira, Elfman and Lucy ever. She was theirs.

"I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you"

Lisanna sang as she woke up to hug a proud Mira while she sang. Elfman came up and gave her a smile full of adoration.

"When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

The guild burst in applause as Lisanna finished; she was stuck between Lucy and Natsu once more as they squeezed the life out of her. It was Gajeel who saved her from having broken bones when he distracted Natsu with a fight. Lisanna filled her lungs with life giving oxygen only to have it expelled out forcefully when Erza pulled her into a bone crushing hug. _Only a few more hours then I'm FREE! _Lisanna thought as Erza got distracted when Natsu burned her cake.

"I wish I could escape…" Cana said wistfully as she blocked out Wendy's lecture.

Lisanna had a suitcase at Cana's place and took small amounts of clothing over each day for the past few months. She told her siblings she was staying with Cana for the night. Somehow Natsu snuck in; ended up in Cana's bed and got a knee to the balls, Gray came over and dragged him off to his apartment.

Cana left Lisanna at the port early that morning; the girls hugged each other tightly. Cana stayed until Lisanna's ship disappeared from view. She downed the last remaining dregs from her barrel tossing it aside as she made it to the guild where a pouting Natsu and Lucy were sitting in the corner looking lost.

"Well guys I have an announcement." Cana said as she shakily climbed up the table with Gajeel's help.

"ATTENTION I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY" Cana screamed and everyone turned.

"Now that I have the attention of you idiots I have an announcement." Cana hiccupped.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Gildarts asked; shooting a dirty look at Gray who stared back at the old man in shock. Juvia had already set her sights on Cana declaring her a love rival.

"What no, they have something called birth control and condoms" Cana slurred and Gildarts fainted.

"What is it that you have to announce Cana?" Bickslow asked standing close to the table to catch the wobbling card mage if she fell.

"Lisanna left, she's gone on a loooooong holiday. She'll be back in a year. That lucky, lucky girl… Well that's all." Cana said stepping of the table and falling into Bickslow's waiting arms.

"Creepy helmet come drink with me." Cana said pointing in the direction she wanted to be carried in.

"Wait gone!" Lucy screamed.

"Where?" Natsu demanded and Cana shrugged downing Bickslow's mug while he was chatting to Freed then looking at him innocently when he lifted his mug and looked down to find his beer gone.

Lisanna stood excitedly on the deck watching the dolphins as they swam by now and then they would catch site of a porpoise.

"Lookie here, I found me a Fairy." Lisanna turned around to find a blonde mage with an arrogant smirk leering at her.

"Fuck off Sting" She hissed as his smirk grew and he came to stand beside her.

**A/N: Sting Sting Sting... Lisanna you lucky lucky girl... Recently I've been thinking that our tigress should run with the Sabers... Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the first update with a side of CanSlow which is slowly becoming my favorite crackship. Reviews are loved and welcome!**

**Love**

**Rogue**


End file.
